Blame it on the Rain PrussiaReader
by dreamcatcherfeather
Summary: Reader-chan starts off tears in her eyes but a certain Prussian comes along to wipe them away. Reader-chan falls head over heals for the Prussian but does he return those feelings?


(Again this is an author's note. Ok so I love the song and wanted to do a reader insert, be kind it is only the second reader insert I have ever written. I could only think of using France or Prussia and I suck at writing both but I think I may be a bit better at Prussia. Sorry if he is OOC)

~You got me caught in all this mess

I guess we could blame it on the rain~

You had run into the albino German or 'Prussian' as he refers to himself about a year ago. It _had _ been raining much like it was today.

-Time skip or reverse I guess-

Your (h/c) was darkened and sticking to your head as the rain pelted your already soaked form. Blankly your (e/c) orbs looked at the grey colorless sky. You would have cried if tears had been left, but you had used them all up, now you just sat there sadly. You sat there eyes closed hoping the rain would wash away your pain or even better you stopped feeling the little rain drops as a small shadow formed in the already dark grey world.

Slowly you opened your (e/c) eyes to look straight into red ones causing you to jump slightly. 'Keseses' the red eyed man laughed. You turned to look at him curiously. "You shouldn't be sitting in the rain like this frau it is unawesome." the man said in a German accent you guessed stepping back cocky smirk on his face. You just looked at him rather unamused so the man continued "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt." He holds out his hand which you hesitate to take mumbling out "(full name)."Gilbert laughed again before helping you up, "Awesome name, so what are you doing out here anyway?" You frowned turning your face to the ground "Just thinking" you mumble miserably holding back tears you didn't know you still had.

Gilbert seemed to notice your depressed atmosphere and smiled softly "Hey don't cry frau the awesome me is here now and it would be unawesome if you cried." You chuckled softly and managed a small smile

.

-Back to now-

Gilbert had managed to make you feel better in the saddest time, yet he also managed to make you saddest.

~My pain is knowing

I can't have you, I can't have you~

-Time skip or reverse to 6 and a half months ago-

You started to develope feelings for Gilbert, but sadly he liked some one else. He had told you only a few minutes ago when you came to visit. Gilbert thought you would be happy for him for finally finding the girl of his dreams, and you were but sadness also consumed your heart as he now belonged to someone else. You sadly doodled a small heart with a pencil and paper you found until you heard someone clear their throat.

You turned around to see Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig, who you first asumed was Gilbert's older brother. He looked at you quizzically causing a small blush to spread across your face as you quickly covered the paper. Ludwig's cerulean eyes flicked from the paper to you (e/c) eyes, sighing he rubbed the bridge of his nose "(y/n) would you please help me walk the dogs? Gilbert was suppose to but he is busy." "Oh, sure" you say nodding your head "just give me a sec." Ludwig grunted an ok before leaving to leash the dogs. You turned back to the drawing a few (h/c) strands moving into you saddened face. You reached out ripping the paper in half and crumpling it.

~Tell me does she look at you the way I do?

Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?~

-Time skip to a month ago-

You were on a double date Gilbert had set up, him with Elizaveta, and you with his friend Antonio. You were all just wearing every day clothes as it was nothing special. You were miserable to say the least. It wasn't that you didn't like the cheery Spaniard, he was a great person but you didn't like him the way you like Gilbert and you never would. The worst part wasn't even that that bothered you but instead the fact Elizaveta didn't notice Gilbert's body language. She never noticed when he was uncomfortable with a topic, or when he was offended by something she said. They may have been friends when they were little but she knew nothing of the way Gilbert was now. You had to admit they were a cute couple but Elizaveta didn't know him like you and she never you all finally left this horrid date Gilbert hugged you goodbye, your warm cheek brushed his causing a blush to flare across your face. You quickly mumbled goodbye before dashing off leaving a confused Gilbert.

~Am I crazy?

Am I crazy?~

Your heart pounded rapidly as you turned the corned. You leaned against the wall slowly sinking down hiding your face in your hands. Maybe you liked Gilbert more than a silly crush, but that was crazy talk, right?

~I catch my breath, the one you took,

the moment you entered the room,~

You were busily rushing around down stairs to set up Gilbert's engagement party. You had agreed to help despite the slight weight in your heart at the thought of him getting married. You loved Elizaveta, she is a kind and smart woman but the thought of losing Gilbert to her weighed on failed to notice as the Prussian came down the stairs until he cleared his throat. You quickly turned around some of your (h/c) hair wiping in your face. As soon as you saw him all the breath seemed to be knocked out of you. His silvery white hair seemed even silkier today and his tie brought out his red eyes making him look like a perfect fallen angle in his black snapped you out of your daze with a concerned look "Are you alright frau?" Slowly you nod your breath returning to you "Y-yeah." you stutter. 'Keseses what are you shocked by my awesomeness?" You blushed slightly though luckily Gilbert hadn't noticed "No I just never thought you manage to actually wear a suit?" "I'm affended." Gilbert gasped before you both fell into a laughing fit those yours was more forced.

~And my heart it breaks at the thought

of her holding you.~

-Back to present a few hours earlier-

Soon the party had started ever dressed in suits and fancy dresses, waiting for the reason they all came. You sat in the corner watching Gilbert and Elizaveta talk and laugh dreading what everyone else was excited for. Finally Gilbert got down on one knee and proposed. Elizaveta screeched and tackled him meaning she had said yes. You felt your heart shatter

.After being congradulated by almost everyone Elizaveta came over to you knowing you didn't like crowds. Despite the fact Gilbert had chose her you two still became close. She smiled from ear to ear her green eyes sparkling, you smiled just a big though most was forced. "May I see the ring?" you asked quietly. Elizaveta nodded holding out her hand, it was a gold ring with diamonds going half way around in the center was a ruby that could be compared to Gilbert's eyes.A genuine smile though small found its way to your face, you hadn't smiled like that in forever. "I'm happy for you." you said sadly though you meant it you were truly happy for her.

Elizaveta could sense something was wrong setting her hand on your shoulder "Don't worry you'll find love eventually, anyone would be lucky to have you." She then returned to the party no knowing that the love she had found was for ever taken away. The music then slowed and you watched Gilbert and Elizaveta start to gracefully dance around. They were so happy, your heart shattered. Before you could cry you quickly ran out into the rain no one noticing.

~Tell me does she look at you the way I do?

Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Am I crazy, or I this more than a crush?~

You had managed to make it to the exact spot you met Gilbert a year ago. Tears that hadn't poored since then finally fell but now there would be know one to cheer you up, no Gilbert to stop the tears. You loved Gilbert and that would never change, even if he would never be yours. You began to question maybe the rain was the cause of your pain as you cried in the pelting rain.

(I hope this is ok for my second reader insert. I just love making you people cry. Feedback would be great jellyfishes. I don't own Hetalia, Blame it on the Rain, or you...yet.)


End file.
